Siempre Juntos
by narusempai
Summary: Porque el le prometio que siempre estarian juntos... en las buenas y en las malas. Propiedad de J.K. Rowling


**Siempre Juntos – por Auxanne Malfoy Granger**

∞ Los personajes y su respectivo ambiente pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**; y le agradezco que haya creado el mundo mágico de **Harry Potter** ∞

_Porque él le prometió que siempre estarían juntos, en las buenas y en las malas._

Hermione sonrió recordando como sucedió su último año en _Hogwarts: colegio de Magia y Hechicería. _Como se había convertido en una niña a una mujer.

Recordó momentos tristes, como su rompimiento con Weasley como le había empezado a llamar, así rompiendo su amistad. Recordó como Weasley lo había descubierto con Levander Brown en aquel salón.

Pero, también recordó muchos momentos felices, como cuando beso a Viktor Krum, o cuando se hizo novia de Oliver Wood, pero el mejor momento fue cuando paso el EXTASIS y cuando Draco Malfoy se le declaro, comenzando con un.

- Hola Granger – le decía Malfoy a la castaña, mientras se comenzaba a acercar a ella. Todos los que pasaban por ahí se quedaron para ver como de nuevo Malfoy trataba mal a la Sangre sucia como solía llamarle.

- Malfoy – respondió está en un susurro, esperando otra maldición que le tenía preparada Malfoy. Definitivamente ese día, no estaba de humor.

- Quieres ser mi novia – dijo sumamente avergonzado el muchacho, mientras que otros alumnos exclamaban unos tantos "Oh", otros "No puede ser" y muchos otros "¿Ese es Malfoy?".

- Emm… ¿Malfoy? – pregunto la chica con su cara llena de infinita sorpresa.

- … - no recibió nada de parte de Malfoy, solo este se daba la vuelta, pensando que ya lo había rechazado.

- Si – exclamo contenta, dejando no solo sorprendido a Malfoy, sino que también a todos los que los rodeaban.

Poco después, se enteró de que Lucius Malfoy el padre de Draco, se había enterado de lo que tenía Hermione con hijo, y por consecuente lo desheredo. Pero eso a Malfoy no le importó.

**Doce años después de haber iniciado un romance y posteriormente haberse casado, Malfoy era Auror, y Hermione era medimaga.**

- Llegue – se escuchó un grito de la planta baja. Y Hermione salió del cuarto en el que se encontraba, y bajo al encuentro con su amado esposo Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo te fue amor? – pregunto Hermione mientras miraba a Malfoy, que se comenzaba a deshacer su corbata.

- Muy bien, como te fue con Christopher – pregunto Malfoy mientras se acercaba y tomaba por la cintura a Hermione dándole así un apasionado beso.

- Bien, se acaba de dor… - no pudo terminar la frase, porque justo en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte llanto proveniente del piso de arriba. – mir – termino la frase Hermione.

- Yo voy, tu ve a ver si no se despertó a Auxanne – dijo Malfoy subiendo escaleras con Hermione detrás.

- No creo, esa niña tiene el sueño más pesado que nada – dijo Hermione mientras sonreía.

Ya arriba Hermione se dirigió al cuarto de su niña, mientras que Malfoy entraba al cuarto del varón.

- Ya, ya – calmaba Malfoy mientras mecía a su hijo.

El niño de poco en poco se comenzó a calmar. Cuando así llego Hermione, con una niña rubia y ojos grices profundos en brazos.

- Dice que quiere verte – menciono Hermione mientras tomaba al niño en brazos y pasaba a la niña a brazos de Malfoy.

- ¿Qué paso amor? – pregunto Malfoy saliendo de la habitación de Christopher, y caminando hacia la habitación de Auxanne.

Hermione no escucho lo que le respondió la niña, sin embargo ella dejo al niño en la cuna mientras salía hacia su habitación.

Minutos después Malfoy entro a la habitación diciéndole a Hermione.

- Dice Auxanne que extraña a Jeremía y Alexander – dijo Draco metiéndose en la cama.

- Pero, tiene que esperar a que sea navidad – menciono triste Hermione, extrañaba a sus niños, ahora que habían entrado a Hogwarts bueno, solo Jeremía, porque Alexander ya había estado ahí desde un año antes. Solo los verían hasta navidad, y vacaciones de verano.

- Bueno… asi pasa porque sucede – al terminar de decir eso Hermione sonrió.

- Lo bueno que para cuando Auxanne entre, Jeremía seguirá ahí, asi podrá cuidar de ella – dijo Malfoy.

- Si, no se sentirá tan sola… - suspiro – solo espero y no queden en casas separadas, como Alex y Jeremía. –

- No se podrá, tu pequeño Jeremía con su "valor y bla bla" quiso estar en Griffindor. Todos saben que la mejor casa es Slytherin, que bueno que Alexander si quedo ahí. Y espero que también entren ahí Auxanne y Christopher. –termino diciendo Malfoy.

- Ja, claro. Auxanne tendrá la valentía de toda una Griffindoriana – dijo la Granger.

- Bueno, ya no hablemos de eso – menciono Malfoy mientras subía a la cama. – porque no continuamos con lo que nos quedamos antes de que "Chris" se despierte para cenar.

- no sabes, ahora tengo mucho sueño – termino Hermione.

- Bueno, al menos déjame abrazarte – pidió Malfoy resignado.

- ¡Pff! – exclamo Hermione – bueno – sonrió – eso si te lo puedo conceder "Heredero de Slytherin" – exclamo con burla la chica.

- ¿Sabes Hermy? – pregunto Malfoy.

- Saber que – respondió la mencionada mientras se acostaba en el pecho desnudo de su esposo.

- Siempre estaremos juntos, en la buenas y en las malas – dijo Malfoy.

- claro que sí, pero… porque lo dices, ¿ocurrió algo malo? – pregunto preocupada.

- No, pero desde hace once años que están ocurriendo las mejores cosas de la vida. "Cara rajada" y la "Comadreja" al fin dejaron de molestarte de que yo no era buena "influencia" – dijo Malfoy sonriendo – pero ve nada mas como terminaron, San Potter con dos muchachos indeseados, y Weasley con Levander Brown… van de mal en peor.

- Bueno, asi es la vida. Quien diría que Theodore Nott terminaría con Luna Lovegood – menciono – y quien pensaría que Ginevra Molly terminaría con Blasie Zabini – finalizo.

- Bueno, y quien diría que la que siempre era marginada por el apuesto caballero de Slytherin – se señaló – iba a terminar con el mismo, con cuatro hijos.

- Nadie, si en sexto año me dirían "te casaras con Malfoy y tendrán cuatro hijos" me burlaría y le rompería la cara por sus elocuencias. – lo beso.

- Lo sé – ambos se recostaron para dormir.

- Oye – se levantó desesperada de la cama.

- ¿Qué, que paso? – pregunto preocupado.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que Robert Zabini y Minerva Nott estarán en el mismo año que Auxanne – dijo sorprendida – y como ambos padres son Slytherin, a lo mejor quedan ahí… o pueden quedar en Griffindor o Revenclaw… - dijo.

- Bueno, solo era para eso, asi que ahora duérmete – dijo él.

Y asi, pasaron los años, como dijeron Auxanne entro a Slytherin, Robert Zabini entro a Griffindor, mientras que Minerva Nott entro a Revenclaw. Paso los años muy rápido, y cuando menos se pudieron dar cuenta, Alexander Malfoy, y Jeremía Malfoy ambos casados y con hijos, Auxanne comprometida y Christopher terminando sus estudios en la casa de Slytherin, mejor conocido como "El Heredero de Slytherin" aquel joven mago que siguió los grandiosos pasos de su Auror padre, y de su Madre Medimaga.

Muchos, muchos años después, en una gran cama; Malfoy y Granger antiguos rivales en el colegio, fuera de él, en la cama, en la casa… en compañía de ellos mismos. Murieron. Sabiendo que aun después de la muerte estarían Juntos. Y Felices. Porque él le había prometido

"**Siempre estaremos juntos, en las buenas… y en las malas" y así paso.**

Mucho muy confuso.

_**¿Review?**_

V


End file.
